Talk:Garlic Jr.
Dead Zone timeline With the trivia part about how Krillin doesn't know about Gohan yet Goku mentioned him as his son in front of him, could it be possible that the events of the Dead Zone movie took place between Krillin meeting Gohan and Goku's death?--Alpha Lycos 06:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :no--Silver Sinspawn 07:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::And you knwo for absolute certain because? A lot of the movies happen between episodes that seem to not be possible yet they happen. Take for example all the movies with Future Trunks in them. So therefore unless you have ABSOLUTE proof then you cannot know for certain.--Alpha Lycos 11:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::In any event, all of this is just speculation, and goes better in a forum. You will not get a definitive answer about this. But, if you wan't an argument against your point (which is just an argument, there will NOT be definitive proof for anything about anime-movie mixing), you're saying that after the second episode of DBZ ("Reunions", which is where Krillin met Gohan), Dead Zone could have ocurred. However, this is not possible according to the first episodes of DBZ, as everything from that episode till the episode where Goku dies, "Gohan's Rage", happen continously; that is, there are no gaps in the story between those two episodes where something like Dead Zone could have ocurred. But that is just my opinion or understanding.--Sega381 02:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::That may be true about it being continuous but there have been movies set during a time much like it. If I remember rightly one movie took the span of two weeks in the DBZ world yet was set within the 9 days time limit of the Cell Games. Anyway this was merely an opinion based on what I had seen.--Alpha Lycos 08:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Why didn't Garlic Jr escaped the Dead Zone in the Fusion Reborn. did you not see the Garlic jr saga if you didnt watch it if you did you would know 17:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Garlic Jr's Transformation: it needs to be added to his page. it's clearly a Transformation that drastically changes his appearance. Nikon23 02:33, March 30, 2012 (UTC) if Garlic Jr is a Makyan, then shouldn't his Transformation be called a Super Makyan or Super Garlic Jr. When a Saiyan transforms they either are called a Great Ape or a Super Saiyan depending on the Transformation, so why shouldn't The Makyan Race Transformation have a name. ______ you cant make up your own names , Quackulon The Duck Tyrant (talk) 02:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) thats not making up anything it's common sense. now if you really want to be techinical the Transformation for Garlic Jr is called Super Garlic Jr.Nikon23 02:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) lets get a third partys opinion on this before any edits are made. Quackulon The Duck Tyrant (talk) 02:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Don't make a subesection if there is only one section. He has only one transformation. Do you see in books Chapter 1, Part 1, then Chapter 2, Part 1 if there is no Chapter 1, Part 2. 08:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Personality Compared to the other movie characters, it is not specifically written in any section what his personality is like. Any reason why? 21:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) You know, that's actually a very good question. I'd like that to be added to the page as well. Maybe you or someone else could add it. ( 03:51, December 17, 2012 (UTC)) After the Garlic Jr Saga? I heard a rumor awhile ago that during the Fusion Saga, when Super Buu was escaping from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber he also ripped a hole into the Dead Zone. And Garlic Jr managed to escape. After that he apparently learnt his lession and never returned to Earth again. I don't know whether this is true or not I heard it on this site, a few months ago. But if it is I think someone should add it to the page. ( 04:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC)) :I think it's a fan theory rather than an official info. 05:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Was it stated that the Makyo Star made Garlic Jr. a match for Gohan and Piccolo in the Garlic Jr. Saga, while in Dead Zone, he was weaker than Raditz? :I find that rather rubbish since he is immortal and nothing can absoultely kill him. 0551E80Y (talk) 15:49, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Personality Section Can someone offer to help on the personality section because the last user put something there but DragonEmeperor says it was incorrect so if anyone can offer to help please do so or else I myself have to do it even though I’m not that good in describing personalities. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 04:33, March 3, 2019 (UTC))